


Nightmare

by Estine



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: When Leon dream about himself in Resident Evil 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> lofter屏蔽我于是没得法子了发ao3……  
> 今后想要写更多他们的甜蜜蜜日常！当然开车也是会开的！

他听见模糊的嘶吼声。

里昂的手攥紧了枪，食指搭在扳机上微微颤抖，鬼知道这些仿佛没有痛觉的可怕怪物是从哪里冒出来的，就算击中头部，它们也只会发出低沉的咕哝，然后晃悠着从地上再次爬起来。

冷汗浸透了制服衬衫，他喘了口气，踩在吱呀木板上的每一步都小心翼翼。

尸体，有大量的尸体，或许是警官，也或许是收容的市民，他难以从那些破烂的沾满深红血迹的衣料残片上分辨出他们的身份，但是那些血倒是如出一辙，交织凝固在一起，空气里弥漫着令人作呕的血腥气和臭味。

他还要被困在这里多久，为什么该死的就是找不到出去的路？

里昂跨过一具只剩下上半身的尸体，他根本不想去猜测到底是什么东西才造成了这样的惨状。

然后他听见沉重的嘶嘶声，就在他的头顶，某种黏腻的液体滴落在他的肩膀上，里昂在这短暂的瞬间听见自己心跳得仿佛要冲破胸腔，他迅速地往后退了几步，那个怪物，像是某种动物被剥去了皮，鲜红的血肉暴露在空气中，尖锐的牙齿白森森地在手电筒炽白的灯光下显得可怖，还有那玩意儿的口器——或许已经不能被称之为舌头，长长地探出来，在没有卷住里昂的一瞬间转变了行动策略，悬挂在天花板上奔跑了几步，然后尖锐的爪子朝着里昂挥过来。

他敏捷地躲过了这一下，全神贯注地观察着它的动作，但是颈后却被什么东西狠狠地咬住了，他侧过头，那是一张完全腐烂了的脸，眼珠垂下来几乎要触碰到它的下巴，嘴唇裂开了一道长长的口子，然而却不妨碍它用依旧坚硬的牙齿咬住里昂。

它是怎么出现在这里的？

里昂吃痛大叫起来，枪口抵住那玩意儿的额头准备扣动扳机，但是脚却被什么东西给绊住了，以至于向后狠狠摔了一跤，他低下头，看见刚刚那少了半截的尸体仍然能够移动，用弯曲而干瘪的手抓住了里昂的小腿，尖锐的指甲刺进皮肤里。

身后的丧尸开始咀嚼他的皮肉，他能听见对方的牙齿啮咬过骨头的嘎吱声，那个有着长长口器的东西，它凑过来用爪子划开了里昂的胸口。

他在大量失血，里昂几乎能看见自己的脏器像是被端上餐桌的佳肴供这些东西食用，他的咽喉因为残缺了一半而不能发出正常的声音，只余沉重的呼吸声，伴随着喷溅在脸颊的自己的鲜血。

不该是这样的，他工作的第一天不该是这样，他的人生也不该是这样，在无止境的猎杀中于某个机缘巧合的时刻死在一个阴暗的角落，甚至连尸体也被分食入腹。

他竭尽全力地挣扎（很奇怪在这种时候他居然还有多余的力气），但那些怪物沉重地压在身上把他困住，里昂的视线越来越模糊，最后出现在眼前的是暗红色的收缩蠕动着的口腔。

 

“……！里昂！”

然后巨大的失重感让他猛地睁开眼坐了起来，那些扭曲可怖的东西似乎还近在咫尺，他连连向后退去，大口大口地喘着气，像是下一秒就要窒息，冷汗浸湿了他的额头。

有什么东西触碰到了他的手腕，他颤抖了一下，发出惊惧的叫喊，但是却因为被拽住而无法躲闪，于是他再一次挣扎起来。

“里昂！醒醒！我是克里斯！”

和刚刚梦里那些疯狂的撕咬不同，上前来抱住他的是另一个人温暖的身躯，那个人的手轻轻拍着他的背，另一只手环在腰上把里昂圈进了自己怀里。

“克里斯……”

他用有些干涩的嗓音缓缓念出对方的名字，埋在克里斯的颈窝里急促地喘息着，尝试平复自己飞快的心跳，但是在一片温暖的黑暗中，他仍然能回想起刚才梦里的场景。

“开灯……”里昂低声说。

克里斯撑起半边身体伸手去开了里昂那侧的床头灯，暖黄的光线一下子充盈了半个卧室。

里昂稍稍放松了紧绷的身体，闭上眼长长地吐了口气，但是还是忍不住蜷缩在克里斯的怀里，手拽住了对方睡衣的一角。

这是人类的体温，是他熟悉的气味和拥抱。

“你的脸色很差。”克里斯微微低下头，担忧地看着里昂有些欠缺血色的脸颊。

“……只是个噩梦罢了。”里昂睁开眼，眼神撞进恋人温和的褐色瞳孔里，他忍不住微微笑了一下，尽管在克里斯看来这是个有些无力虚弱的笑容。

“还是浣熊市？”克里斯的手指深入对方的发间，梳理着对方柔软的深棕发丝，顺带轻轻按摩了几下里昂胀痛的太阳穴。

这让里昂眯起眼轻轻叹息了一下，点了点头，算是作为回答。

他不得不承认被克里斯抱着真的很舒服，但却不想表现得像个没长大的孩子一样赖住对方不肯松手，但除此之外他想不到什么办法能给自已哪怕是一丁点儿安全感。里昂的手攀上了克里斯的肩膀，对自己的软弱发出有些恼怒的哼哼。

克里斯看出了对方的那点小情绪，忍不住低声笑了笑，胸腔震动的频率和稳定的心跳让里昂听得清清楚楚，这让他彻底地安心下来。

“想谈谈吗？”克里斯抚摸着里昂后颈的曲线，在他耳边轻声说。

“不……”里昂喃喃着回答，方才紧绷的神经放松下来后他即刻又再次感到了浓浓的困意。

克里斯瞥了一眼床头的电子闹钟，上面显示着凌晨四点，显然这不是谈话的好时机。

他亲了亲里昂的额头，然后顺着鼻梁一直吻到唇角，注视着对方的脸，直到平稳安定的呼吸声再次传来，克里斯能十分确定里昂已经再次睡着了。

他维持着将对方搂在怀里的姿势，显得有些困扰地看了一眼打开的床头灯，不过这对于克里斯而言并不是太过困难的选择。

“早上起来再说吧。”

他闭上眼。

 

END.


End file.
